The present invention relates generally to satellite communications systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for receiving satellite and VHF/UHF transmission through one coaxial cable from a single reception device.
Generally, in digital satellite communications systems, a ground-based transmitter beams a forward error coded uplink signal to a satellite positioned in a geosynchronous orbit. The satellite relays the signal back to a ground-based receiver antenna in a separate location. Direct broadcast satellite ("DBS") systems allow households to receive television, audio, data and video directly from the DBS satellite. Each household subscribing to the system receives the broadcast signals through a satellite dish antenna and a receiver unit.
In the typical DBS system, the satellite receiver antenna includes an 18-inch parabolic dish, and the receiver unit is a television set-top decoder module, or "IRD". The satellite receiver antenna is mounted outside the house, and a coaxial cable is provided to link the satellite receiver antenna to the indoor IRD and television.
Presently available DBS systems do not transmit the subscriber's local television stations. Thus, each household subscribing to a DBS system needs a separate VHF/UHF antenna with a separate coaxial cable in order to receive local channels, including local news. The IRD usually has multiple coaxial inputs to allow a user to switch the television display from one coaxial input to another, like from the satellite signal to the VHF/UHF signal. However, the required extra antenna takes up space, is unsightly, adds additional costs, and adds wind drag when mounted onto the satellite receiver antenna.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for providing one antenna for receiving both satellite and VHF/UHF signals, transmitting both signals on a single coaxial cable and splitting the signals in the IRD so that a user may select which signal to televise.